Trippin' Through The Daisies OS
by MissJanuary
Summary: Hall way hookers, verbal editing, public humiliation...in other words a normal Friday at Forks High.


**Summary: **Okay, so my Friday morning started off just like every other frickin' day; verbal editing, hallway hookers, dirty looks, and humiliation. Pretty typical. What wasn't quite planned for was the rather public break-up… or the walk through the meadow that followed. Did not see that coming!

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**A/N: ***All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer, not me. No infringement is intended.*****

This little ditty has got plenty of places for the censure to hit the button. Kind of foul mouths, drugs and something of the citrus variety. That's your warning, do with it what you will. Enjoy. Oh, and it was written by a Canadian chick. I tried to Americanize it for you, but I may have miss a few things.

Beta'ed by the fantastic **therunaway.**

**Trippin' Through the Daisies**

**BPOV**

"Good morning, beautiful Bella."

"Morning, Edward." That was _not_ what I'd wanted to say _at all_, but I edited the things I said around him. I had to. "Morning, _Edible_ Edward" was what I actually wanted to say, because that was what he was— fucking edible. From his green, dazzling eyes, to his undoubtedly talented fingers, he was utterly yummy.

Two reasons for the verbal editing.

One: Edward was my best friend's twin brother.

Two: I was spoken for. This would be the most obvious reason I couldn't just reach out and run my tongue along his jaw. Yeah, yeah, naughty Bella. What-the-fuck-ever. If you'd gotten an eye full of Edward Anthony Cullen, you'd do just about anything to touch him.

Speaking of getting an eye full … We walked the halls everyday, and everyday I would watch my fellow classmates (I had trouble using the word _peers_, because that implied that I had something in common with those mouth-breathers), seniors and freshmen alike, toss amorous glances and the Cullens. They were fuckhot. Both of the them; neither vain enough to act it, though. Just one of the many reasons I loved the hell out of Alice.

We stopped at my locker, the first on the Forks High tour, and I organized my books for the morning. Pushing the locker closed, I turned to Alice and Edward.

"Ready for that test?" he asked and looked at both of us. He was referring to the history test Ali and I had been studying for all week. If I was tossed a historical event, I would be able to give you the date, the president at the time, and how he'd died.

"Most definitely," Alice and I chimed in unison.

We walked down the hall and around the corner to Alice and Edward's lockers. While they shuffled through their belongings, I ducked glares.

Being in the presence of a Cullen guaranteed a certain amount of 'looks' from the assholes roaming the halls. It was nothing like the eye-fucks that Alice and Edward got all the time. People looked at me like someone regards belly-button lint. You knew the look. The face got all scrunched up, the head cocked slightly to one side, and a curled up lip that clearly said, "Well that's just not right." Yeah, that look.

There were days that I thought the universe kind of, just maybe, had me on its shit list and there were days that I fucking _knew it_ did. And with the way Katie Marshall was looking at me right now, I knew that today the cosmos would be cashing in a long over-due I.O.U. I'd had way too many good days in a row; the balance needed to be restored.

I groaned at what might be in store for me. Katie was part of an elite group of slut-tastic ladies. Apparently, she didn't see the humor in my telling her she could eat me. She'd rudely plowed into me in the hall, and my books had gone tumbling to the ground. Rather than apologizing, she'd whirled around and barked at me. So, not being aware that I'd managed to piss off one of the newest inductees into the schools upper ranks, I promptly shouted, "Oh, eat me, cow!"

That was two years ago, and they'd yet to give up the ghost on making my high school years as unbearable as possible. Obviously the sleazed-out, likely disease-ridden whores hadn't gotten the memo. Shitty high school experiences came standard with the package, no need to add any flavour to _that_ pot.

Of course, I didn't help my case any. My mouth often ran away with me. I couldn't seem to keep from stepping in it every chance I got. "Something I can help you with, Katie? See something you like, maybe? Thinking about coming over to the dark side?" I said, licking my lips and glaring at her. A perfect case of runaway mouth right there.

I heard Edward and Alice snicker behind me.

Katie shook her head in disgust and sauntered off.

"Five bucks says you're a lesbian by lunch time," Alice said, her books piled in her arms.

"Oh, no doubt. But at least it'll put a lid on last week's rumor about me being pregnant. I mean, I like my food, big fucking deal. Doesn't mean I've got a bun in the oven." _Although, I'd gladly carry your brother's offspring._

As we made our way to study hall, Jazz sneaked up next to Alice, stealing a quick kiss. She blushed a little as he took her books from her.

"Swan, Edward, what's happening?" he drawled.

"Nuts," I said, shaking my head.

"Nothing new, my friend, you?" Edward asked, looking to him.

"Nothing worth the mention. Game this weekend?" Jasper asked as we walked into the classroom.

"Yeah, you in?" he confirmed.

"Absolutely," Jazz said, placing Alice's books on on the table.

Every other weekend the boys got together to play football. Edward, Emmett, Jazz, Jake and Paul. Paul being the one that I was currently attached to. The Pink Ladies, as Edward sometimes called us, would sit and watch while we dished and just shit talked in general. Things had gotten a lot more interesting since Rosalie Hale moved to Forks. She was hot as hell, too.

Where Alice was quiet, Rose was bold, and I freaking loved that about her. I loved Alice's quietness equally. Vanessa, Nessie as Jake called her, was a member of the Quileute tribe, and like Jake, went to school on the Res. She was smart and quick to put Jake in his place when he needed it. Edward was the only single one. That had always struck me as odd to say the least. I mean, Jesus, the boy was sweeter than honey and hotter than Hell. Alice always said he was waiting for someone. I had never questioned it.

Homeroom let out, and Alice and I traipsed our way through the hall to history class.

The test went off with a hitch. Easy as Cheese Whiz. Next up was my personal fucking hell—gym class. My only saving grace was that both Paul and Edward were in that class. I took my sweet time changing, because, really, I couldn't give a fuck about warm ups. I could do jumping jacks until I was blue in the face and it wouldn't do shit to fix my pitiful serve. I long ago threw away the notion that grace was an inherently female trait. I was clumsy, awkward, and sometimes terribly uncoordinated. None of those things made for a good time in gym.

I walked into the gym, watching my sneaker-clad feet slap against the tacky, pea soup colored linoleum floors. I walked in the general direction of Paul's voice. I looked up and saw that he was chatting up Lauren Mallory, one of the aforementioned hallway hookers bent on making my life a waking nightmare.

"Hey," I said, sidling up to Paul and placing a possessive hand on his bicep.

Not looking away from Lauren, Paul gave me an off-handed "Hey." I watched as his brown-eyed gaze zeroed in on her chest. It jiggled when she giggled, and his tongue slid out to lick his lips.

_Right, are you fucking kidding me right now? _

They were talking about a party that Mike Newton was throwing this upcoming weekend. I tired, futilely, to inject myself into the conversation. Everything I said was waived off with a swift kiss to the forehead, and right back to the titty staring he had went.

His kiss on my forehead wasn't affectionate—it was dismissive. A nonverbal "Shut up, Bella."

"So, Bella, I heard you're into snatch now?" Lauren said in sickly, sweet voice.

"Nope, sorry, I'm all about the peen."

"That's not what Katie said," she answered, looking at Paul and flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Katie was the one eye-fucking me this morning." I glared at her. I wanted to spit jellybeans at the vapid bitch.

"Yeah, well the rumor is-"

"Rumors spread like STD's in this place. You wouldn't know anything about STD's would ya, Lauren?" I interupted, narrowing my eyes at her.

"My god, you're a whore," Lauren bit back.

Now that was laughable. I'd had sex with exactly one person. Lauren, on the other hand, had boned her way through the senior division boys basket ball team. She was currently working her way through the football team. Who knew the chick was so ambitious.

"Hypocrisy, thy name is Lauren," I said, once I'd managed to stop laughing.

She tipped her head to the side, like a dog uncertain of its command. _What? Too big a word? _

"Listen, tea kettle, why don't you take your _diseases_, oh shit, I mean _rumors_, elsewhere," I suggested.

Paul just stood there, saying nothing, doing nothing as his supposed girlfriend was smacked with salacious rumours and bitch talk.

_Boyfriends usually step in here, Paul. _

Lauren leaned over and whispered something in his ear, and I watched as his eyes darted from her lips to her oversized chest, and back again. _Don't give your hopes up, Paul, it's probably eighty percent tissue paper. _

"Ah, fuck this!" I shouted. "And, _fuck you_, Paul. You want him, you can have him, Lauren. Just don't expect swooning romance, 'cause he doesn't _do_ romance. Doesn't do orgasms either, so don't expect one of those anytime soon." I realized I'd probably just given her more fuel for the fire, but I'd also knocked Paul down a peg, and I was _damn_ sure more then half the gym had heard me.

I spun on my heel and made my way out the back door into the parking lot. I stood at the edge of the forest that surrounded the school, and I looked out ahead of me. I stomped toward my truck and quickly remembered that my keys were in my locker. If I had thought this through, I would have stormed out the other door and at least went to my locker to grab my smokes. Instead, I leaned against my locked truck, no escape, and no damned smokes.

"You missed the clapping," a familiar voice said.

I looked up from the damp concrete to see Edward standing in front of me. I wasn't sure how long I stood outside my truck, thinking of all the ways I could off Lauren and her group of school yard sluts. It must have been long enough for Edward to grab my stuff—and the keys for my truck, which had been in my locker.

I'd given Edward my locker combination so that he could bring me my homework when I went home sick one day. Since then, I'd never given too much thought as to when and why he went into my locker. It didn't bother me—I trusted him.

"What clapping? How in the name of peanut butter did you get my gym bag?" I asked, reaching out for it.

"Pretty much everyone heard your rant, start to finish, and when you stormed out after telling Paul to fuck off, people started clapping. Seriously, Bells, that was some show."

"And the gym bag?"

"I kissed Angela Weber on the cheek and begged a little," he admitted, not looking at all sheepish or ashamed of his actions.

"You didn't! That poor girl is gonna flip her shit, Edward!"

"Ah, it's a win-win situation if you ask me. She goes home happy and I get what I want."

_Yeah, win-win. That little moment was being dialed right into Angie's memory, and I know exactly what she's gonna do with it._

I shivered when a cool wind blew past.

"Cold?" Edward asked.

"Mmhm." I nodded. I put a cigarette in my mouth, lit it, took a good hard drag, and got my keys ready. "Well—"

"Come with me," Edward stated, looking off toward the forest.

"You're not going back?" I nodded toward the gym.

"Nope, no point. Besides, one can only take so much _Coach Clapp encouragement._ 'Atta boy, Cullen; Way to put some soul into it, Crowley; You'll get it next time, Swan.' He's got to know by now that you're no good with balls." He turned four different shades of red as soon as the words left his pretty mouth.

"Are you implying I suck?" I said with a coy smile. _Yeah, editing be damned, Bella wanted to play. Bella felt bold. And why the shit am I thinking in third person?_

"Bella, we both know that anything requiring skill is beyond you," he said with a chuckle, recovering easily.

_The fuck you say, buddy! _

"Oh, I've got skills, little boy," I mumbled. I knew I was calling unnecessary attention to my mouth, and it was kind of slutty. I didn't care.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. His mind had quite obviously flown directly in the the gutter, because he looked away from me, pink faced again and muttered something utterly unintelligible.

"Are you coming with me or not, Swan?" he finally spat in a flat, even tone.

"Yes, I think I just might. But not in my fucking gym gear. These pants are thin as hell," I bitched. I unlocked the driver's side and opened it. Fucking old thing groaned and creaked. I tossed my gym bag onto the seat and riffled through for my jeans and my pull over. I yanked the orange hoodie over my gym shirt and then turned to Edward. "Turn," I said, twirling my fingers in a circle.

"You're going to change in the parking lot?" Edward asked, sounding both amused and shocked.

"Yup," I said, holding my cigarette between my lips.

He shook his head and faced away from me.

Quickly, I took off my sneakers and track pants. I pitched them into the cab of the truck and slipped into my jeans. I had to hop a little, those fuckers were tight!

"Okay, ready to roll," I announced as I closed the door and stuffed the keys into my pocket.

"Manages to paint herself a lesbian, throws down a mean verbal attack with the head of the hoochies, aces a history test, chucks her boyfriend, and stripes down in the school parking lot all before lunch. Impressive."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm all sorts of cool. Where are we headed?" I asked as we disappeared into the bushes.

"You'll see."

So, for a good ten minutes, I followed Edward. Suddenly the forest gave way, and we were standing on the brink of a meadow. A meadow that was small, round, and covered in daisies.

"Wow, how did you find this place?" I asked, watching him walk toward the centre.

"This isn't the first time I've skipped class. I found it while I was roaming around one afternoon, bored to shit with Biology class. Advanced placement my ass. Monkeys could manage that workload."

"And what do you do here?"

Edward sat down in the middle of the meadow and motioned for me to join him. "Read, write, or …" He trailed off, reaching into his pocket. With a very Vanna White like hand gesture, he brandished a well rolled joint.

"Care to join me?" he asked, raising his eye brows.

"Rhetorical question, Edward." I walked over and plopped down in front of him.

He brought the joint to his lips, and held out his hand for my lighter. He never had a fucking lighter on him. _Ever._

I handed it over with an eye roll and a grin. He lit it, took a long, deep toke and then passed to me. We stayed pretty quiet for a little while. Puffing and passing. And then I felt as though I needed some noise in the silent space. It was starting to freak me out a little, and truth be told; I was a paranoid bitch when I was high.

"Eight months. He didn't even know my favourite band after _eight fucking months_. I mean, that's something you should know, right?" I asked as plumes of grey smoke rolled from my mouth.

Edward nodded as he inhaled. It'd gotten down to the roach and he butted it out on the sole of his shoe before chucking it. Edward was not a roach man, he didn't believe in collecting and recycling those tiny fuckers.

"Florence and the Machine," he said with a wheeze as he exhaled.

"Huh?"

"Your favourite band, Florence and the Machine," he repeated, looking at me with glassy eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Funny you know that, but the dude I was fucking didn't."

Okay, I was pretty sure Edward knew I'd slept with Paul, but the twist in his features made me feel guilty. _Overshare_?

"Bella, Paul's only ever observed two things; tits and ass. That's it, that's all." I could hear an under current of annoyance in his voice, and it had me curious.

"You say that like you expect nothing more from him."

"I don't. The guys a douche." _Ah, and there it is, folks_. I'd had the feeling that Edward never really got along with Paul, but tolerated him for my sake.

"So you put up with him because he can toss a ball?" I asked. I wanted to hear him say it.

"No, I put up with him for you. I put up with Jared when you dated him. Eric when you dated him." He was annoyed, angry even. _Moody motherfucker, aren't you?_

Slowly, my foggy brain put it together. _Click, click, click._ He knew my favourite band, he knew I always had a lighter ready for him, he knew I couldn't handle tequila for shit (I'd proved that on more than one occasion). He knew I hated attention and gifts, and every Christmas and every birthday he'd stuffed the gift inside my screen door, never saying a word. He was never in a relationship, he was waiting on someone. He'd tolerated my boyfriends for me. _Click_.

"Fucking editing!" I hollered. I heard a bird or two take flight and lowered my head, putting my hand over my mouth.

"Editing?" Edward asked, not surprised by my teeny outburst.

"For years now I've edited damned near _everything_ I've said to you. There was always more, and I never said it, and goddamn it!"

He looked at me, confused. His head shook.

"This morning when you said, "Good morning, beautiful Bella" I edited what I wanted to say. I'd told you "Morning, Edward," but I thought, "Morning, _Edible_ Edward!"

That didn't clear up a damn thing for him, he kept the same riddled look on his face.

I sat up on my knees and looked him in the eye. "A few days ago, you'd said something about being_ tied up_ at work, and I said that that was a shame. What I left out was … that I would have liked to see you tied up. See, I edit. I shouldn't edit, it only leads to Pauls and Jareds. If I would have opened my fucking mouth and said what I wanted to say, it might have led me to you," I said quickly, slumping back on my heels when I finished.

"You want to see me tied up?" he asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Oh, for the love of fuck!" I huffed in exasperation. I made a move to get up, but was quickly pulled right back down. With a huff, I landed in Edward's lap.

"No more editing, Bella," he demanded as he pulled his face to mine.

Kissing Edward was better than chocolate covered jellybeans, and I fucking loved me some chocolate covered jellybeans. Kissing turned into groping, which led to panting, and it wasn't long before our bodies were seeking a little friction. I pulled my hoodie, gym shirt and all, over my head and watched Edward's half baked eyes light up.

"See something you like? Thinking about coming over to the dark side?" I said, licking my lips and winking at him.

"Been waiting for that invitation for years," he said, sitting up to kiss me again.

He unhooked my bra and slid it down my arms, letting it fall between the two of us. With his mouth still on mine, he cupped my breast in his hand and worked the nipple into a tight pucker. Ducking down, he swept his tongue over each breast and settled on my right side, drawing it into his mouth.

I threw my head back and moaned.

"I've been waiting to hear _that_ sound for years," he murmured against my skin.

"Please," I begged, my body grinding over his.

"Editing?" he asked, looking me in the eye.

"Please fuck me," I panted.

"Good girl, no more editing. I'll always give you what you want." He laid me down, and together we started undressing. "Jesus Christ, woman, how the hell did you get into these jeans?" he asked, tugging on them.

I giggled like the idiot school girl I was, and helped him peel them off me. I layed there in the grass, daisies surrounding me, naked, and watched as Edward's eyes ran courses up and down my body.

_Eye-fucking, no belly-button lint, just good old eye-fucking_.

I sat up and let my eyes scan the length of his body. I felt hot, and my heart hammered in my chest. The sight of seeing Edward naked was far better than anything I'd cooked up in one of my late night solo missions. Far. Better.

"So much better," he said in a hushed, reverent voice.

"What?"

"You. I …This is so much better than what I'd imagined," he said, looking over my body again.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

He nestled his body between my legs, and propped his upper body up with his elbows. There was groping, more moaning, and a few searing kisses that left me dizzy as hell.

"Are you sure, baby girl?" his gentle voice whispered in my ear.

"Yes, yes," I whispered, nodding quickly.

With a kiss to my nose, he slid into me. I looked down to where we were joined and was instantly mesmerized by the movement of his cock. I watched it push in and slide out. Suddenly, I didn't want this gentle. I needed it to be hard and full of need and want. I wanted my body to be claimed by him. Fingers digging into flesh, marking my skin; leaving his stamp on me. I wanted him to own me in that moment.

"Harder, Edward," I panted into his mouth. I pulled one knee back and hitched the other over his hip. "Please, Edward, take me."

And he did. He thrust into me, driving me clear over the deep end. I pulled him close and bit down on his shoulder as my orgasm hit me. The first that hadn't been self induced.

_Yeah, that'll leave a mark alright_, I thought, feeling a little smug.

"Oh shit, Isabella …" Edward groaned.

Hearing my full name spoken like that sent butterflies fluttering around my stomach.

His body jerked, then stilled above me for a moment, finishing off with slow, soft thrusts as he released.

And though Paul had been my first, Edward was my home. He would be my last, and I knew it with every fiber of my being.

**Chapter End Notes:**  
Hope you enjoyed the read, it was my first OS so tell me what you thought of it.  
~MissJanuary


End file.
